tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Greater Decade's War
The Greater Decade's War, also known as the War of Japanese Dispute '''and or the '''End War was a massive, global and destructive conflict between the Nuuk Empire, Weltreich, and United Aboriginal Alliance in part. The war began over the disputed Japanese archipelago, which both factions claimed domain over. The dispute would boil down until armed conflict began, the fighting would soon encompass the entire world, with fighting on every continent. During the early stages of the war, the Weltreich would launch a nuclear missile at Nuuk, causing the Nuuks to retaliate and launch their own, causing a butterfly effect of constant nuclear back and forth, causing just over half of the deaths of the war. The fighting became increasingly more vicious until the End-war Period, at which the struggling nations reached an eternal stalemate. Following a coup, the Weltreich and Nuuk Empire would sign a white peace, ending all hostilities and bringing end to the war. The war would result in the creation of the Australasian Aboriginal Republic, division of Japan, transfer of Finland to the Nuuk Empire and birth of the Nuuk-Germania Pact. The Greater Decade's War was the largest conventional and only nuclear war in history, with it also having a large cultural impact on all people of the world. The Cause Following the end of the Decade's War in 2902, In the Grand Amnesty, the Ecological Galactic Republic was banished from Earth, leading to the Divided States Period. Also during then, the two revered Marshals, Tryton von Blitzmark and Ole I's relationship had tarnished and the two had become enemies. The two would later become leaders of their respective homelands. The two rivals, now enemies, would invade surrounding countries, to expand their power and to one-up the other. Leading to many wars of expansion. Soon enough, the world was nearly divided by the two superpowers. By now, the two leaders have passed, but their goals for world conquest remain. The only nation left to be conquered was Japan, a semi-Nuuk ally. Nuuk Emperor Motzfeldt XVIII would send a letter of annexation to Japaneses Emperor Yukihito, as a means of protection and to finally beat the Reich and have the last laugh when it came to conquest. But prior, the Weltreich had sent an order of annexation as well. Weltführer Vustark van Veergen demanding that Japan subjugate itself to the Fatherland or else face invasion and subjugation by force. Yukihito, upon recieving the two conflicting reports, would ask both factions to meet together and settle their differences. It should be noted, though Yukihito favoured the Nuuks, he wanted no war at all costs, even if it meant half of his country had to go to the Reich. Yukihito believed if a war broke out on Japan, it would eventually spread to the entire world, leading to massive destruction and even the death of the Japanese people, so Yukihito saw the partition as the lesser of two evils. The Reich and Nuuk would accept the invention and negotiate terms for division. However, unaware to both leaders, Marshal Carolus Ironhard and Tamesse Ayodele had greeted one another earlier, in a secret discussion on the fate of the archipelago nation. The two marshals of their respective empires would discuss and elaborate on the current events, though after a 42 discussion, no middle ground could be found and the two politely bid their goodbyes. Following this secret discussion, the Tokyo Conference took place in the Japanese capital. Veergen and Motzfeldt would meet, along with Yukihito and discuss ways of dividing the nation, with the Japanese Emperor moderating. Following a long, tense filled discussion, involving both discussions of trade, open-borders and of course, Japanese division. The conference would, however, end on an abrupt argument between the two leaders. Veergen, having deeply and personally upset Motzfeldt. Who, in retaliation, blown up in an anger and started ranting about the Reich's bitterness and incompetence, sitting the Desert War as clear evidence. Veergen, hotheaded and full of pride, saw an even greater anger take hold. Yukihito, meanwhile, remained silent and embarrassed during the rant, face palming. Following the failed conference, Yukihito, after hours of ponder and thinking, with the help of his advisers, would accept the Nuuk's request, believing the Reich was bluffing. However, later that day, the entire world heard Veergen say two sledgehammer words, "It's War!" The War in Japan Prior to the declaration, a Reich exposition had already arrived and stationed in Kyushu, under the command of Hans Stättler. Just like the Reich, the Nuuks had already stationed troops Hokkaido, under the command of Gusta Folkesen. Upon hearing the news, Stättler immediately sent his troops to capture the island, doing so easily and with little resistance. The only real problem Stättler faced was a massive Pro-Nuuk peasant militia in Tagawa. The large force meant that the Reich wouldn't be able to move up the to the Japanese mainlands. Stättler's forces and the Hitobito militia. The Hitobitos put a fierce resistance but inevitably was destroyed. Though it was a defeat, the battle and Hitobito Miltia have gone down in Japanese culture as a resistance symbols. As Reich forces fully annexed Kyushu, Yukihito had refused to retreat and leave Japan, he rather die in his home of Tokyo than to flee like a coward. Now, establishing a beachhead on the mainland, Veergen had sent his most revered general, the undefeated marshal Ironhard. Stättler, who had become temporary warlord and second-in-command of the Japanese invasion, would now obey Ironhard's will. Beginning their advance, Ironhard's 'Golden Army' would blitzkrieg across Southern Japan, defeating any force in its way. Now, the Nuuks had to respond. During Stättler's conquest of Kyushu, Folkesen had gathered up his forces and marched down into the mainland without trouble, due to the Nuuk-Japanese Pact. Even though Folkesen was leading the Nuuk forces, honourable Nuuk tactician Thomas Shepherd was declared the temporary commander-in-chief of Japan, by default for his high rank. Shepherd, allowing Folkesen to command, would soon regret it. When Ironhard and Folkesen first met in the city of Shiga, Folkesen was terribly defeated in an absolute Reich domination. Followed by the loss at Gero and Fuji. Ironhard's pincer movement through Northern and Southern Japan was decisive, crushing any resistance. Ironhard, leading the South to Tokyo, and Stättler leading the North to Niigata. In only a day, Ironhard had reached the gates of Tokyo. Yuikhito, still refusing to leave, would personally lead his men into the battle, accepting that at any moment, he could die, which he was fully prepared to do. Shepherd, who had sacked Folkesen and taken direct control, was not going to allow the Japanese Emperor to die, he would forcefully take Yukihito away, also making sure there was no method for Yukihito to commit seppuku. The Battle of Tokyo would be quick, an artillery bombardment seeing the city be turned to rubble. Ironhard and his staff walked into Chiyoda, emblazoned with Reich banners and symbols. As Ironhard marched into Tokyo and beyond, Stättler marched north. He'd conquered most of the north, now meeting with Ironhard at Sendai. Ironhard and Stättler would face off against Shepherd's defending forces in the city. Shepherd, in only a few hours, was defeated and once again, forced to retreat back. Ironhard had followed Shepherd, defeating him at Osaki, Oshu, Morioka, Odate and finally stopping at Hirosaki. By this point, Shepherd's understaffed and undersupplied forces couldn't no longer hold, and in his greatest shame, Shepherd, without warning, abandoned him men and personally retreated to Hokkaido. Shepherd left thousands of men to become Reich prisoners of war. Now, the entire Japanese homeland was under Reich control. For his great victory, Ironhard had received a new title, new highest rank in the Reichsheer, Übermarschell. Stättler, also being promoted, from general to major-general and military governor of occupied-Japan. But as the Reich celebrated their victory, and Shepherd regathers his forces, deep within the Japanese homeland, Japanese general, Kato Morihiro was gathering a large force of militiamen and angry peasants. Not wishing for the Reich to have the last laugh, Morihito was preparing another Hitobito Rebellion, one far larger and greater. Starting in the city of Osaka, Morihiro lead his new Hitobito militia into successfully defeating the Reich troopers stationed there. Very soon, following the victory, many more cells of Hitobito rebels arose in nearly every major city in Japan. Many of which were successful. Now that chaos was spread, Morihito was ready to strike. He lead a fast, mobile force of Japanese government tanks into a blitzkrieg across Japan, trying to create as much chaos as possible. Local villages and towns gave him all the support and resources he needed to continue the fight. The massive Hitobito uprisings in Tokyo would paralyse the Reich's control over Japan, Stättler chasing rebels across the streets. The chaos that encompassed all of Japan gave Shepherd and the Nuuks vital time needed. For, when the war began, Ayodele had returned , previously being transported to Quebec. Ayodele, the most respected and highest ranking tactician in the Nuuk Empire, would gather up Shepherd's mess and prepare to defend Hokkito from the appending Reich invasion. But the Reich invasion was stalled, of course, due to the massive Hitobito riots. Ironhard, who was already being transported across the Japanese countryside, would have to stall his department from the islands in order to fix the problem. Over the course of a week and two days, the Hitobito rebels were defeated, but Morihito having successfully hinder the Reich in Japan and secretly escape to Hokkaido. In Nuuk-Hokkaido, Morihito was promised a position in the Nuuk-Japanese government if he were to serve the Empire and help defend Hokkaido, to which, Morihito accepted. The Nuuks viewed Morihito as necessary if they would liberate Japan, since Morihito, not only a great general overall, but his knowledge of the Japanese geography and support from the Japanese people was greater than that any Nuuk general could get. Morihito would, later that day, meet Yukihito. The Japanese Emperor, having known of the general prior, was astounded, for Morihito hadn't proven his skill before hand. But Morihito wouldn't be able to spend too much time, for soon after, he had to depart to work on plans for defending Hokkaido, along with Ayodele. The two would meet in a secret bunker, outside of Rumoi, the Luftwaffe constantly bombing the island. "Where is the goddamn airforce?" Morihito frustrated to Ayodele. "They were in Hirosaki," he replied. After a few days, the Nuuk's air force, the Nuiaq Legion, had arrived but they only found themselves in stalemate with the far larger Luftwaffe. Morihito and Ayodele now could begin construction of fortifications on the coast, but they had to be quick, for the entire time, Ironhard had been planning the invasion of Hokkaido, Operation Wraith. The fortifications were built, done by both the combined efforts of the Nuuk military, but also the local population, who joined in and help. Ironhard, who usually planned thoroughly and was a realist when it came to warfare, was sick of Japan. Sick of these Japanese peasants and their degenerate beliefs, language and land. Sick of fighting in this wretched archipelago, he wished for one last attack, one last campaign that would break the Nuuk forces in Japan, and hopefully, enact a 'peace by force'. On that fateful night, Operation Wraith began. Hundreds of Reich transport ships crossed the sea, ready to destroy the last vestige of Nuuk forces in Japan. Along with that, a large air force, consisting of thousands of bombers, lead by Josef Edelheimer, reigned terror among the Hokkaido shoreline and Hakodate. Carpet bombing lead to mass fires spreading, creating a hellish landscape, added by the screaming produced by Reich dive bombers. Artillery bombardment also decimated Nuuk coastline fortresses. The Weltmarine would also creep along the coast, bombarding and intimidating the coastline defenses. The worse had yet to come, Ironhard's forces had finally reached their destination. The bombing and bombardment lead to a quick victory on the coastline, creating an easy foothold. Ironhard, on a small hill, overlooked his grand army marching towards Hakodate, he was ready to end this once and for all. As the Golden Army marched towards Hokadate, with Weltmarine dispatched with any forces they found on the coast, their advanced and deadly battleships proved to be a superior to the Nuuks. Stättler had also been sending reinforcements to Ironhard, meaning Ironhard now had a constant supply of soldiers, he was not going to allow anything to defeat him. So, Ironhard would personally lead his men, leading in a vanguard of panzers. Morihito, along with Ayodele, had to plan quickly, for nothing was going to plan at all. They had underestimated Ironhard's resolve for ending this, it didn't help they didn't even have enough resources as is, so even if they did know, they would still be undersupplied. Without notice, Mirohito took to his warrior mindset and quickly rode around the city, gathering men and women to join, to defend Hokkaido from the advancing Reich forces. Yelling, "Either fight or be exterminated!" Hundreds, even thousands, rushed to follow him to meet Ironhard. But Ayodele had a better idea, he was able to catch up to Mirohito and whispered into his ear. Mirohito would know the consequences of the attack, so he asked for a moment, to talk to his fellow countrymen. He gathered them up, "Brothers and Sisters, we shall ride down the hill to greet the Reich. They may have guns, they may have artillery, but they don't have the spirit! They will never have the Japanese spirit!" and thus he rode with his countrymen following behind. By now, Ironhard had reached the outskirts of the city, it was within vision of the naked eye. As Ironhard stood with his staff, he saw Mirohito and the people stand on the top of the hill. He demand his forces pause their attack and to fire artillery. No need to waste resources, he thought. Even though it paused his attack, at least it would it would make good target practice and a bit of entertainment. As the artillery aired up, ready to fire, the bushes near by started rumbling. The soldiers, who were either sitting down or doing something to entertain themselves, were caught off-guard. As Reich soldiers just stood up, explosions filled the air, the ground rumbled as powerful as an earth shake. Some thinking it was just the artillery, but it wasn't. In fact, the artillery, just now, lay in ruins. Now panzers blow up, shredding columns of soldiers. Some soldiers looked to the skies, only to see Luftwaffe planes descend in flames, with Nuiaq planes flying triumphant. Ironhard, now realising what's happening, rushed to collect his materials and flee. Reich soldiers were torn down by bullet fire, as Nuuk soldiers emerged from the bushes. As chaos followed, Morihito and the people watched from the hill, and now, Morihito commanded the signal. As Reich soldiers jumbled around to grab any weapons or something, Morihito and the people rode down on horseback, slaying down Reich soldiers who. Ironhard, along with his staff, had been able to retreat into the bushes, flanked by his elite guard. As Ironhard escaped, he ordered for Stättler's reinforcements immediately, for he had stationed them near. He also demanded for the Weltmarine support, but he only received messages of their destruction. Earlier, both fleets had been surrounded and flanked, leading to their total destruction. Ironhard was furious, he was forced to watch his Golden Army, one of the most elite forces in the world, be trapped against the sea and be destroyed. Ironhard was forced to retreat across back to Honshu, Stättler's reinforcements being too disorganised and the situation being too out of balance. As Ironhard retreated, Ayodele and Morihito captured the remainer of the former Golden Army. In the chaos, rumours spread that Ironhard was killed. But knowing the truth, the two Nuuk generals were extremely delighted. Upon hearing of the news, Stättler was dumbfounded, the greatest tactician in the Reich, defeated in one of the most pathetic manners. Stättler wasn't the only one dumbfounded, Weltfuhrer Veergen had received the news minutes later. Upon hearing, Veergen entered a great rage. "Ironhrd! Shame! Shame! SHAME!" he cursed. Ironhard, now deeply embarrassed and angered, he left Japan, giving military control over Stättler. On that night, all of Hokkaido celebrated, with the news spreading to occupied Japan, the residence there even celebrating, behind the Reich's back though. This marked the end of any Reich invasions of Hokkaido, the later, larger attempts all failing. Now with the fact ensured, Ayodele would leave, Morihito becoming the supreme commander of all forces on the island. He would let no Reich foot step on this soil any longer. Before the deceleration of war was sent, the Reich preemptively sent a large task force to secure the island of Kyushu. Under the leadership of General Hans Stättler, the 12th, 21st and 8th Infantry division, along with the 4th and 5th Panzer division, had secured the island prior to the war through intimidation and threats. Arriving from the Reich territories in Korea and China, the Stättler Task Force were ready in the situation of war. Kyushu island had already been subdued, with Reich control and government forces already established, propaganda and soldiers spreading through the island. The high morale in the soldiers meant that they were excited to fight, itching for it. Weltfuhrer Veergen, in response, a few hours prior to the declaration of war, had given the approval for a preemptive attack on Japan. In the middle of the night, while many slept, Reich bombers and fighters were quickly approaching the mainland, being followed by a large invading force. Operation Herrschaft had begun, the Reichsheer landing on the beaches of Shimonoseki, Hiroshima and Matsuyama. As Japanese forces, unaware of the appending attack, quickly scrambled together an armed force, mainly made up of police officers and all healthy men. The Battle of Shimonoseki would be a quick, bloodless battle, because of the pro-Reich mayor Arata Shuzo. He called for all forces in the local area to surrender, overhyping the Reich army to be far, far larger than reality. He hoped to help the Reich invade Japan, in hopes for a powerful position. General Stättler would agree to a collaboration, now marching his troops to Ube. While Stättler marched North, his second in command, Philip Ullmer, would lead the invasion of Shikoku. He would decisively defeat the Japanese at Yawatahama and Uwajima. The Luftwaffe heavily bombarding and killing Japanese forces and defenses. Ullmer quickly blitzkrieged across the undefended land, claiming it for the Weltreich and Veergen. The Japanese people on Shikoku would be subject to prolonged periods of bombing and prejudice. Meanwhile, Stättler had advanced to the city of Mine. He quickly made his way through the area, using a combination of panzers and effective airforce. While this was happening, the Weltmarine encircled the Japanese archipelago, bombarding the coastal cities and cutting any supplies. The Luftwaffe had begun a deadly bombing campaign, targeting industrial and agricultural centres, the plan being to starve Japan. Farmers would be left to hopelessly hide as Reich dive bombers shot down their homes and livestock, only to be followed by bombers destroying their fields. In the city of Tosa, the Reich had set up the Tosa Concentration Camp, also known as the Black Fortress, due to its black paint. The camp was made up of mainly POWs and rebellious civilians, however it was infamous for its lack of humanity, with inmates being beaten and worked to death daily. Any descent was quickly and harshly put down, along with any information of the camp being tightly secured. As the Reich secured Kyushu, the Honshu offensives were going as planned, Stättler defeating the Japanese at Yamaguchi and Hofu, the worst defeat being at Shunan. Stättler was personally leading his men to Hiroshima, which was also being constantly bombarded and bombed. Not only that, but the Reich had landed troops, beginning a invasion of the city, with the Reich securing the beaches. However, the commander of the invasion, August Redler, couldn't advance past the coast and bay. The Japanese commander in charge of Hiroshima, Yukawa Ninsei, was determined to not let the Reich enter the city. As Stättler marched east to capture Hiroshima, he sent Kurt Geyer to secure the northern flank. With the Reich now advancing, the Japanese began to panic. The Japanese field marshal, Takeda Moyahato, had now gathered up a war council, the Imperial War Committee, and began to discuss their strategy to delay the Reich. Included in the Committee was Emperor Yukihito, Naegi Yodo, Asato Sadao and Kato Morihito. The Committee knew it was hopeless to defeat the Reich by themselves, but they hoped that the small Nuuk force in Hokkaido could help them. The force, lead by General Gusta Folkesen, could help prevent a total collapse of the Japanese military. The Nuuks, however, had yet to land on the mainland, despite the fast Reich manoeuvres. This is because Folkesen believed the Nuuk force was in no shape to fight a fully-engaged Reich army, due to the Nuuk's lack of supplies and understaffed leadership. The only Nuuk forces on Honshu was a very small Task force, lead by upstart General Thomas Shepherd. The Committee would thoroughly debate their strategies and tactics. Yodo suggested that the Japanese enact a guerrilla war against the Reich, sabotaging infrastructure and hiding in the mountains, trying to cause as much chaos as possible until the Nuuks could gather strength. Sadao suggested to allow the Reich to capture the south, but hold them back from Tokyo, then recollect their forces and launch a massive offensive to catch the Reich off-guard. Morihito suggested that they utilise the people, have them stage mass riots and protests, leading to an eventual uprising against Reich authority, which was hoping to paralyse the Reich long enough for the Nuuks to help liberate. In the end, after much furious and prolonged debating, the 'Sadao Solution' would be adapted. But in that time, during the Committee meeting, Stättler had advanced to Otake, and Geyer had captured Masuda. Ullmer had reached to the city of Aki, and even sent a special commando unit, the Donnertruppen, to help in Redler's siege. As the Reich advanced, Moyahato had gathered his forces and now met Stättler at the city of Hatsukaichi. In the Battle of Hatsukaichi, Moyahato managed to temporarily flank Reich forces, pinning them to the mountains. However Stättler's panzers managed to pierce the Japanese lines and cause mass destruction to their lines. This lead to a Japanese retreat, turning to a full route. As the Japanese tried to back up, the panzers flank themed and quickly pinned them back to the mountains, crushing the Japanese. This was the Japanese greatest defeat yet, Moyahato, who planned on merely delaying the Reich, was now forced back to Hiroshima, being closely followed by Stättler. Yodo, however, would see a victory over Geyer in the north, at the Second Battle of Masuda. Yodo, using his knowledge of the area, out outmanoeuvred Geyer, encircling and destroying a few divisions. The War in India The High Command of the Reichsheer, the Oberkommando der Reichsheer (OKR) under the command of field marshal Hans Schüssen, demanded that Ironhard become the Übermarschell of the Asian Front, to which he accepted. While Ironhard was in Japan, the commander-in-charge was Ernst Rassel, who inherited command by default. Rassel, when the war began, even though surprised, immediately took command and marched his forces from Indien-Staate to Tamilakaan. Nuuk general, Lo Olloq, would be the highest ranked general, so he would need to take command. Rassel and Olloq would clash at Telangana. Olloq would be of lesser skill compared to Rassel, being defeated and pushed back. Rassel's blitzkrieg would crush his foes, though it wouldn't be as swift and decisive as hoped, being sloppy and having multiple supply issues. Destruction ravaged the Indian countryside due to constant guerrilla warfare by both sides. Olloq would become so desperate, he ordered flooding to stop the advance somehow. It wouldn't matter, Rassel was having enough trouble as is, he had to constantly stop and begin, always out-pacing his resources. Rassel would ask OKR for more sources, they would send more, only to have Rassel requesting more. Rassel's constant demanding and fussing greatly angered the OKR. As the Tamilakaan frontline remained stagnate, around the same time Ironhard had pushed the Nuuks out of Honshu, Rassel would begin to use a new strategy. Before, the air game had been balanced, though many times, due to constant stopping, there were high panzer casualties due to no air support. Rassel would be able to bring a larger, more advance airforce in secret, Nuuk intelligence not being able to crack the Reichkodex. With a greater airforce, the odds began to turn. Rassel was able to destroy Nuuk forces from afar, then sweep them up with his panzers. Olloq realised he didn't have enough resources to defend Tamilakaan, but he didn't care, if Tamilakaan was going to fall, then he was going to bring as many Reich soldiers with him. With the ever Reich advance, Olloq's tactics got more and more desperate. Commando units wrecked havoc on unsuspecting Reich soldiers. More and more casualties lead to more anger from the OKR to Rassel. To stop this, he would use carpeting bombing, in hopes that they would destroy the Nuuk forces there. This only lead to Nuuk forces becoming more secretive and moving underground. Large tunnels and hideaways were plentiful on the tip of the peninsula. Called Ratholes, Rassel's carpet bombing would only lead to wasted resources. But, even with this, it meant large amounts of land would be swooped up, and Rassel's blitzkrieg began again. Nuuk forces would use the many forests and mountains of Tamil to their advantage, halting the wanted Blitzkrieg entirely. Sick and tired of this nonsense, Rassel would begin a new bombing campaign. With the help of the Reich's military scientists, namely Corilus Heidelberg, his heavy-bombs, as they were called, would be powerful enough to level entire hills and, with enough, entire mountains. This deadly weapon meant that, not only Nuuk forces in Tamil were completely decimated with high casualties, but the Tamil population saw great suffering, as their homeland would become permanently scarred by war. As Rassel advanced, Olloq became more and more squeezed between the Reich and the coastline. Olloq knew his fate, he'd either be captured by the Reich or die fighting, he opted for the ladder. He'd be stubborn, he would hold the coastline, he didn't care what it took. The local population, unlike those in Japan, didn't care about the Nuuk Empire, they didn't care about the Weltreich, they were just victims in a deadly conflict. Olloq would forcefully take resources from the natives, building a massive underground labyrinth, one so deep, no heavy-bomb would ever penetrate. Forests burned to the ground as once hilly, mountainous lands become flat. The Reich, more specifically, Rassel, would stop at nothing to take Tamilakaan, even if it meant the decimation of the land. For India served a vital strategic spot in Reich plans, being between Africa and Australia, it would come necessary if an invasion of either was needed. As artillery and heavy-bombs dropped down on Tamilakaan, it had no effect on the Nuuk soldiers, already stationed underground. Using advance technology and echo-technology, Nuuks were able to spot Reich forces on the ground, while remaining secret to Reich detection. Even though there were plans to retreat to Sri Lanka, these were rejected, Olloq's pride wouldn't accept it. The Nuuks couldn't even retreat anyway, the Weltmarine had surrounded both Southern Tamil and Sri Lanka, creating a famine in both. Olloq would soon running low on resources, he would be forced to concede some of the front, as to disperse resources. As retreating Nuuk forces blew up and completely destroyed any trenches they left behind, unannounced to them, the Reich was drilling down, determined to find their ratholes. After weeks, the Reich finally penetrated the ratholes and was able to enter into a branch of the main rathole. With firefights in compact, long hallways, zig-zaging for kilometers. Use of grenades and flame-throwers were common. In a slow, bloody advance, the Reich pushed back the Nuuks. It was only when the Nuuks deliberately began destroying the ratholes, was when they stopped the Reich. Matters became so desperate, the Reich tried driving a panzer into the ratholes, only to have it instantly destroyed or stolen. Now losing his tempor, Rassel ordered an artillery cannon to be placed inside. Upon firing from a safe place, the bright, reddish explosion lit up the entire branch. The projectile zoomed past Nuuk Soldiers in a flash, with it travelling huge distances. Upon collision, it caused mass damage to the Nuuks. Due to this, and the prior damage, the Ratholes, all of it, completely collapsed. It crushed and killed all those inside it, no survivors. Olloq, who was in his command center, along with all his forces, over 10 000, were killed. This broke down command in Nuuk-Tamilakaan, leading to the Reich capture of the entire mainland peninsula. But the battle for India was not yet over, Sri Lanka remained, now a fortified stronghold. But Rassel would not be the one to oversee the invasion, instead, it went to Rassel's second-in-command, Friedrich Noffke. The governor of Sri Lanka, Toq Aranek, would ask help from the retired Nuuk general, Soko Massak. Even though elderly, Massak would once again take the necessary steps in protecting the empire. Upon returning to the field, Massak would study the previous works of the Reich. But unlike his predecessors, Noffke had a different idea for this battle. Instead of destroying Nuuk forces with brute force, instead, he'll play mind games and drive them insane. Noffke would send large air forces to decimate air force bases and anti-air stations. Following this, the Luftwaffe would just fly over, in full view of the populous and Massak. Hundreds to thousands, just flying over, doing nothing. Not only the Luftwaffe, but the Weltmarine would join it. Destroying port cities and anything that could resist. Following this, just circle the island. With edits to their planes, the plane's buzzing and screaming was increased tenfold, so entire towns could hear the passing of a single plane. Now increased to a squadron, it would sound like that of a sci-fi invasion, with buzzing and rapture. For weeks, the Luftwaffe would just fly over, and over, and over. This, paired with the rapidly decreasing resources of Sri Lanka would be too much. Chaos broke out, social order collapsed, as fear spread massive. Massak couldn't do anything, as even his men began to fear. By now, villages and towns turned into battlefields, not between the Reich and Nuuks, but between the natives and soldiers. After a few weeks, the Reich entered the island with no opposition. Bodies scattered around, Massak was found hanged near his headquaters. Noffke had taken the entire island of Sri Lanka without bloodshed, for this, he was awarded the rank of Major General and now Military Governor of Tamilakaan. Noffke would leave the diplomacy and government to his staff, which would decisively rebuild and advance the island into a grand fortitude. The War in China The War in Indonesia The War in Australia The War in Amerika The War in Inka The War in Africa The War in Arabia The War in Scandinavia The War in Europe The Iron Cross Coup The End-War The Beginnings The first battles of the war were, of course, limited to Japan. Each side, however, was cautious not to destroy too much of the cities there. They did want to annex it, after all. This cautious fighting became stressful even after the Reich had pushed the Nuuks back heavily, and eventually, the war was spread to each other's homeland. The first assault made was the Reich's invasion of Nuuk Asia, after many victories, it would come to a great failure with the Battle of Lhama, when the Reichsheer faced their greatest defeat in their history, failing to capture Lhama and losing a third of their assault force. Nuuk Empire would retaliate with the landing in the British Isles, which was relatively successful, albeit only for a few years. The Weltreich retaliated by invading Tamilakaan, which was a successful invasion. The Nuuk Empire then launched an assault into Amerika and Inka, the Weltreich's two territories in the Americas. This was a huge success, an d the Nuuk Empire gained control over all the Americas. In addition, they had funded Australasian Communists, who were able to take control of the Weltreich puppet of the Australasian Bloc. This caused the Australasian Civil War. By now, the Weltreich's leader, Veergen was fed up, and to retaliate launched the first of many nuclear missiles to major Nuuk cities. The Nuuk Empire, horrified, launched their own missiles. From this point on, the war would be mostly nuclear. Fighting was limited to the dying wastes of radiated cities as each side relentlessly fired nuclear weapons. The Endwar By the later stages of the war, the use of nuclear weapons had actually gone down, and the fighting returned to actual soldiers. The communists had won the civil war in Australia and formed the Australasian Aboriginal Republic which left the war instantly. The Nuuk Empire had captured lands like Finland but was far from capitulating the Weltreich. With this in mind, it launched the Second French Assault. The idea was to take France, which would give the Empire a straight shot into the Weltreich Homeland. Around the same time, the Battle of the Weltfuhrerbunker had just occured and the SS-dominated Veergenian government fell under a Reichsheer-loyal Wolfgangian Government. The Reich's Army was now compliantly lead and thus The assault reached its peak at the Third Battle of Paris. Should the Nuuk Imperialists have won, they would've been able to take France and shoot straight for Germania. However, they did not win. The Weltreich focused all its European troops on Paris and pushes the Nuuk Imperialists out, driving the war into a stalemate. Even with the Reich's position of power and now competent leadership, Both sides wanted peace by now, and after the futile Second French Assault, the Emperor and Weltfuhrer met in Tokyo. There, the Treaty of Tokyo was negotiated. The Nuuk Empire and Weltreich were to split Japan and enter an alliance entitled the Nuuk-Germania Pact. See Also * Decade's War * The Third Decade's War * Australasian Civil War Category:Events